IN THE HANDS OF FATE
by Pilya
Summary: Jiro and Yuki have known each other for a long time. Yet now, after years apart, they find themselves just getting to know each other. Will they ever get together? Or will the hands of fate tear them apart once again?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, Everyone! After a couple of months' hiatus, my creative gears are moving once again and I'm back with a Jiro-Yuki story :) I hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.**_

**IN THE HANDS OF FATE**

**Chapter One**

_Why does he keep looking at me like that? Do I have something in my face?_ The girl wondered, frowning inwardly. _Cool it, Yuki-chan, don't show him you're rattled. So what if he's been staring at you for the last half hour or so. You'd think he's never seen a girl drink before._ Yuki gave a mental shrug and decided to ignore the stares of one Soujiro Nishikado – who, even after all these years, could still disturb the rhythm of her heart.

Soujiro knew he was staring, and he told himself he should stop. This, after all, was only Yuki-chan. They were old friends – it wasn't as if they hadn't hung out with each other before. Yet he couldn't stop himself. After four years away at university, she had returned. And she'd changed.

Soujiro tried to understand it. On the outside she looked the same. Her hair is shorter now – it still hangs long, past her shoulders, and she often wears it loose when before, she'd often have it tied at a low ponytail behind her nape. But she looked like the Yuki of old. What had changed exactly? He tried to figure it out. He, the playboy of all playboys, had never been perplexed about what makes a girl tick. Until now. And he never figured it would be Yuki-chan. He used to know Yuki – used to know what made her tick. In fact, it boosted his ego quite a lot in the past to know that what had made her tick was him.

_Hmmm, maybe that was it_, he thought. If he was honest to himself, she didn't look at him in the same way. Before, she couldn't even look him in the eye when she spoke to him. Now, she looked at him straight-on, almost coolly. _What had changed? Did she find someone else? _Jiro ignore the pounding in his ears at the feeling this thought evoked. _Nahhhh, that couldn't possibly be it... Could it?_

He stopped himself from continuing. Now why should he even care about that? After all these years, he couldn't possibly like her, could he? Jiro found himself horrified at the thought.

_**Hope you like the first installment. Please give me your feedback and hopefully I'll know where to go from here and write more! Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to everyone for reading! Thank you especially to those who took time to comment and give a review... I'm still getting to know the characters myself – I'm not sure yet how the past four years apart have molded Yuki into becoming the person she is now :) I want a Jiro-Yuki ending too – but whether or not it goes that way... We'll just have to see... ;)**_

_**A/N: Yuki spent the four years of university away from Japan, she only came back in time for Tsukushi's wedding to Tsukasa – which took place after her graduation from law school. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango or its characters, only this plot.**_

**Chapter Two**

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Yuki!" Tsukushi exclaimed, out of breath, as she ran into the boutique where Yuki was waiting.

"It's okay, Tsukushi-chan... I only just arrived myself. I know you're busy catching up on the work you missed while on your honeymoon."

Tsukushi laughed, "Either that or you just learned to adjust your clock when it comes to meeting me."

Yuki grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, well, that too", she admitted. "So how was the trip? Have you adjusted to married life yet?"

Tsukushi blushed, her eyes twinkling with happiness as she answered Yuki's question in animation. They continued to catch up while browsing the store's merchandise. Though Yuki came back in time for Tsukushi's wedding, Tsukushi had to leave for her honeymoon soon after, giving the two best friends little to no chance to catch up. The times they have managed to spend in each other's company, also included Tsukushi's new husband. Today was the first time they would spend together. The fact that phone calls and emails are not enough to fill in details best shared in person is only something women can understand.

"By the way, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," Tsukushi told Yuki as she paused for breath at the end of her story.

"Hmmm?" Yuki murmured absently as she continued to rifle through the tops that were on sale at half price. Even after all these years, some things never changed.

"I noticed that a certain someone couldn't keep his eyes off you last night..." Tsukushi hinted.

Yuki's head shot up. "What are you talking about, Tsukushi-chan?"

"Soujiro." Tsukushi told her bluntly. "Did something happen while we were away?", she asked, her eyes twinkling with merriment as she slowly saw the faint blush creep into her best friend's cheeks. No one but a close friend would have realized the flush that stole over the pretty porcelain features. The four years they've spent away have built up Yuki's defenses and she was harder to read than she used to be, even for her.

"That playboy?", Yuki scoffed setting aside hangers full of clothes. "I'm sure there was just nobody else around. He couldn't very well look at you without Tsukasa biting his head off, could he?" She paused, "And no, nothing happened. I was too busy trying to avoid him when you were gone. We barely saw each other."

"Hmmm, well, from where I was sitting it looked like there were a lot of beautiful girls throwing themselves at him as usual, but he wasn't paying any attention to them... Even Rui noticed and that's saying something", Tsukushi replied pointedly, then wisely decided to drop the subject, leaving Yuki frowning in thought.

She was deafened by the pounding of her ears at Tsukushi's revelation. _Argh, why is she even entertaining such thoughts?_ She'd promised herself she would not let Soujiro affect her anymore. It had taken her four long years to stomp down her feelings for him. Four long years to figure out who she was without him. It was because of Soujiro that she'd chosen to take on extra courses during her vacation time, if only to escape coming home and facing him when she felt she wasn't ready. And now...

Yuki unconsciously flexed her jaw and strengthened her resolve. She can do this. Four years away had changed her. She reminded herself she was a different Yuki now.

_RRIINNNNGGG.... RRRIIINNGGG_... The melodic tone of her mobile's ring interrupted her musings. Quickly retrieving it from within the depths of her black leather bag, she was dismayed to see the identity of the caller.

_RRRIINNGGG... RRRIIINNGGG_... Not to answer would be rude given that they were supposed to be friends; not to mention, that it would only let him think he was still affecting her. The very thing she sought to avoid.

Grimly, Yuki took a deep breath and answered the call. "Moshi moshi?"

"Yo, Yuki-chan! Let's meet up for coffee!" Nishikado Soujiro called out cheerily.

"I'm sorry, Jiro-kun, I'm with Tsukushi-chan. Perhaps another time?" Yuki said sweetly. She paused, waiting for him to reply to her rejection. When he didn't speak for a couple of seconds, she murmured a quick, "Bye" and ended the call. She dropped the phone back into her bag and only then realized that her lips were dry and her fingers were slightly clammy.

Meanwhile, in the Domyouji residence, a perplexed Soujiro was still holding up his cell phone.

"Oi! Oi!" An irritated Domyouji yelled out to Soujiro as he continued to stand there in shock. "What happened to you? I swear I will throw a punch to your face if you don't start moving... At the count of three... One.... Two... Th-"

A hand shot out to stop Domyouji's fist. "Tsukasa, can't you see? Yuki turned him down. You should be more understanding", Rui stated baldly.

An incredulous Domyouji slowly lowered his raised fist and with huge eyes turned to look at the F4's resident playboy. "Is that true?"

Soujiro returned Domyouji's stare with a confused one of his own. He was only startled into awareness by the sudden sound of Domyouji's barking laughter.

"I can't believe – I can't believe it!" He choked. "I don't think a girl has rejected you since – since..." He stopped to think.

"It's never happened." Rui declared flatly. The statement stilled Domyouji and he stopped chortling as he realized the seriousness of the situation to Soujiro.

"She must be playing hard to get..."

_Or is she? Stay tuned and find out... ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

"I highly doubt that. Yuki is Yuki. She's not like other women. She doesn't play those games", Soujiro denied hotly, finally snapping out of his reverie.

The other two looked at each other. Something was amiss. They'd never seen Soujiro act like this over a woman... Oh wait, they had. Once, and only once before...

"Perhaps you like Yuki, Soujiro?" Rui informed him.

"Huh? No – no way! Me, like that country bumpkin? You've got to be kidding!" Soujiro said, waving his hand as if brushing off that thought away. "I'm just wondering why she's changed. After all, this is very uncharacteristic of her!"

"It's simple. She loves someone else", Tsukasa declared, settling himself down in the couch. He grabbed the television remote control. Like everyone in love, he wanted everyone else around him to fall in love too.

"No – that can't be true either! If she was, we'd know, right? Tsukushi would have said something?"

Tsukasa snorted. "Of course not. You know how these women are with keeping secrets and such. She'd think it was none of my business. And it's not. I have better things to do than to think about Yuki's love life."

"Oh, so there is a LOVE life!" Soujiro yelled, jumping into the couch and practically falling over Tsukasa in his haste.

"Why are you so interested, Soujiro? I thought she means nothing to you?" Rui queried with a raised brow.

"Of course she means something! She grew up with us – she's practically a member of the family. Almost like a – like a sister!"

"Well in that case, you wouldn't mind if I ask her out. Would you?" A new voice broke into the conversation, and they all turned at the sound of the familiar voice.

_Who is the newcomer? Is he really interested in Yuki? Or is he just pulling Soujiro's leg to get him to confess? _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi, Everyone! Thank you for commenting on my story :) I'm glad that you seem to like the Yuki here since she seems to be an antithesis to the Yuki portrayed in the Japanese or Korean versions – on the outside at least. Hope you continue to read what happens!**_

**Chapter Four**

"AKIRA!" Tsukasa yelled out. "We thought you weren't coming 'til tomorrow!"

"Yeah well I decided I couldn't stand the heat in Houston for one more day", the last member of the F4 shrugged with a grin. He was happy to be home. He'd been gone for almost a year, doing business for his father.

"That means we'll have to move your homecoming party to tonight instead of tomorrow", Rui mused.

"Whatever's fine, as long as everyone is here", Akira interjected, plopping his black leather jacket carelessly on the couch.

"Wait... You weren't serious about dating Yuki, were you?" Soujiro interrupted with a slight frown turning the conversation back to where it was before his appearance.

"Hmm?" his best friend asked. "Oh, Yuki... Well, what if I said I was?"

"That's not funny, Akira", Soujirou's frown deepened. "I'm asking you a serious question here."

"And I'm giving you a serious answer. What's it to you if I want to date her or not?" Akira continued in a challenging tone. "You haven't seen her in four years, you don't own her social calendar."

"Uhm, well, if you date her, she's bound to get hurt. She's not a married woman – she's not knowledgeable about the games of love. I'm just looking out for her. Someone has to, you know!"

"I hardly think that someone should be you", Rui said dryly. "The Yuki I know now seems well able to take care of herself."

"Yeah well, just shows how much you know!" Soujirou continued childishly.

"Hmmm, okay, since you know so much, answer me this. What has she been doing for the past four years?" The leader of the F4 put in his two cents, silencing him. With that, the three continued catching up, ignoring Soujirou's silence.

_What HAD she been up to in the years she'd been gone? He didn't know. He'd never bothered to figure it out before. But now, he was going to do his damnedest to find out_, Soujirou determined to himself.

**Meanwhile...**

_To go or not to go, now that's the question._.. Matsuoka Yuki pondered to herself. She'd been staring at her clothes for the past hour, one hand on the opened door of her wardrobe cabinet.

On one hand, she knew she couldn't continue avoiding meeting Soujirou at one of these gatherings. With Tsukushi and Tsukasa back from their honeymoon, she could no longer use her bestfriend's absence as a reason not to show up. It would raise Tsukushi's suspicions and she didn't want her to become more interested in the situation than she is already. _Tsukushi with an idea into her head?_ Yuki gave a mock shiver. _Beyond scary. _Yet, on the other,Soujiro had been acting weird the night before. _And that phone call? What brought that on?_ Yuki struggled to convince herself that she didn't care about that.

_RRIINNNNGG... RRRIINNNGGG...._

Yuki looked at her phone and smiled as she answered, "Moshi moshi?"

"Yes, they told me... No, I'm not dressed yet... I'm not even sure if I'm going..." She listened to what the caller was telling her. She gave a laugh, "Alright fine I'll be there. I might be a little late though... No, no need. I'll find my own way, thanks... See you there..."

Yuki ended the call, still smiling – her mood better than when she had first answered. She grabbed a dress she'd bought on sale and had never worn. It seemed appropriate for the occasion.

As she fixed her hair and put on her makeup, her outlook was much more optimistic. Tonight seemed the perfect night to showcase the change in her, both inside and out. She should stop herself from letting Soujirou continue to affect her. She'd lived four years – alright, two – without thinking about how her actions would move him; she can just continue doing so now.

Finishing her preparations, Yuki looked at herself in the mirror. _Finished_. It was all she could do, she thought. She'd never been particularly vain about her appearance.

_Ready or not, here I come._

Who is the mysterious caller?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bosk: Thanks for your review – it brightened my day so much, here's another chapter! Enjoy :)**_

*****

**Chapter Five**

_18 YEARS AGO..._

"You stay here, okay? Don't go wandering around and touching things, alright?" The father waited for his daughter to nod her assent. "I will be back before you know it!" He hurried off to follow the manservant.

The little girl could not contain her curiosity at the opulent surroundings. The house in itself was simply yet strongly built. It was traditional in structure, but the starkness of the décor only served to highlight the contents within. Everywhere she looked she saw shining, shimmering things that beckoned and called out to be touched and caressed. She became deaf to her father's request to stay put – the house's grandeur lit a fire within her imagination. It was just like the palaces in her fairy books where princesses and princes lived happily ever after, and even at the tender age of six, her romantic soul had been awakened by the stories her parents read to her every night.

She wandered from one room to another, and soon, she found herself in the library. The room was twice the size of her entire house, and her little jaw dropped in wonder. She enjoyed reading, and had just learned how to do so last year – now, she practiced every chance she got.

In front of the library doors was a wall lit up with windows, and the light shone on the two opposing walls that have been filled – floor to ceiling - with books, books and more books. In the center of the room stood a table with a lamp in the middle and two chairs – for adults to read in, maybe... But in the corner, the little girl was happy to see a cozier nook. It was cordoned off the rest of the room by its own rice paper divider, and in it were floor cushions. She found herself approaching that corner, and she saw an opened book lying on the ground.

The little girl frowned in curiosity, wondering what kind of book it was – if, in fact, she had read the same book before. She gasped and her lips turned down in disappointment as she saw the title – _The Little Mermaid_. She hated that story. Even at her tender age, she thought there was something wrong with the little mermaid turning into sea foam for love. She couldn't explain why she felt this way, after all, she was only six. She knew only what she knows. She snorted and turned away.

Blocking her exit was a young boy, maybe a few years older, whose hands were resting on his hips. He was looking at her with censure and tapping his foot on the floor.

"Uhh", she stammered.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the little boy demanded. He must certainly be the owner – or the owner's son – the way he acted. The girl quickly turned shy at the imperious tone.

"Uhhhh"

"YUKI! YUKI! Where are you?" they heard a voice calling. It was her father. Then, "I'm so sorry, Nishikado-san, usually she is very obedient. I don't know why she wandered off like this."

"It is fine, Matsuoka-san. She can't have gone far", another voice assured. It was authoritative and calm. The owner of the house.

Yuki immediately rushed over to the doorway to meet her father. Anything to get away from this – this boy.

"Otousan! Otousan! Here I am!"

"Oh, Yuki, where have you gone? Didn't I tell you to stay and wait for me?" her father admonished her gently, cradling her in his arms and giving her a comforting hug.

The other man looked at them both, and Yuki turned shy with the attention. She looked down and said, "I am sorry, Otousan. It won't happen again."

"You should apologize to Nishikado-san too. I had to impose on his hospitality to look for you."

"I am sorry, Nishikado-sama", Yuki whispered to the other man.

"Quite all right. Quite all right..." Nishikado-san assured the little girl. "Ah, I see you've met my son, Soujirou." He gestured to someone behind the Matsuoka's.

Now that Yuki was in her father's arms, she dared to look straight on into the boy's eyes. She was safe, and she wasn't scared of him anymore.

*****

That was their first meeting.

*****

_The Present..._

Yuki arrived at the party with none of her earlier misapprehensions. Her talk on the phone had revitalized her and now she was looking forward to the night.

"Yuki-chan!" Tsukushi yelled out as soon as she saw her friend.

Yuki waved to her in response and she crossed over the room to where Tsukushi was standing with her husband and Rui.

"You're late", Tsukushi accused. She'd been dying to see Yuki since the party started, particularly since Tsukasa had told her about Soujirou's reaction this afternoon. She was already secretly scouting the room for the F4's resident playboy.

"Gomen, Tsukushi-chan, Domyouji-san, Hanazawa-san. I - ."

"Oi, Yuki-chan! Why are you late?" Soujirou swooped down and interrupted Yuki's apology. The group all turned and looked at the newcomer in shock. Normally Soujirou was very proper in occasions like this. Because of his upbringing, he had always been very conscious of etiquette and protocol. Yet now... it was something to think about. Again. Tsukasa swatted him at the back of the head.

"Well, it doesn't matter. As long as you're here", Soujirou amended, realizing his faux pas.

"I'll say..." Another voice interrupted. Akira joined the group, having finished making the rounds of all the present and future business partners they'd had to invite for tonight. Good thing the older generation wasn't invited otherwise it would mean another hour of small talk.

"Akira-kun, welcome home." Yuki said, glad of the distraction he presented.

"Thanks, Yuki-chan. It's good to be home." He gave her a smile. After a pause, he said, "Dance with me?" and he stretched out his hand, palm up, for her to accept or reject.

Yuki had a hint of question in her eyes. Akira didn't answer, just calmly stood there waiting. His eyes glinted in challenge and one brow quirked up ever so slightly.

_Fine, _she decided. And with that, Yuki threw caution to the winds and placed her hand trustingly in his. She turned to Tsukushi as she was being led away, and silently gave her her clutch for safekeeping. Together, the two swept away in the midst of shock emanating from the other members of the F4.

"What the -? What was that all about???" Soujirou burst out. His fists clenched at his sides and it took everything within him not to race after the now dancing couple and demand an explanation. Well, that and the restraining hands the other two placed on his arm prevented him. Otherwise, he doubted he was strong enough.

Tsukushi sighed. _The cat's out of the bag... _

"Might as well tell you." Three faces turned their heads back to look at her.

"They used to date in New York."

*****

_**Dun dun dun dun.... Stay tuned for the next chapter... Hope you liked my little cliffhanger!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi, Everyone! Thank you so much for the nice comments... It makes me happy that you like the story so far – especially the more assertive Yuki. I love that you enjoy the cliffhangers too! It makes my day :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own HYD._

*****

**Chapter Six**

"So tell me again why you're here waking me up at seven o'clock on a Saturday morning???" Yuki complained to Soujirou, as she served them both the coffee she'd brewed. Since her move to the US, she had adapted the habit of drinking coffee in the morning, although she abhorred it's taste at any other time of day.

"Nothing. I just thought I'd see how you were doing. We never got to catch up last night", Soujirou murmured, concentrating at arranging his mug and aligning the sugar and cream just so. Yuki didn't know if there was a microscopic speck of dirt on the table only he could see, or if he was mustering the courage to drink the coffee.

"Couldn't you have caught up with me at a more respectable time?"

"You might be gone by then. Besides you're always too busy to hang out with me anymore", Soujirou suddenly flashed her a sideways grin.

_What is this guy up to?_ Yuki wondered. Tsukushi had told her about her revelation to the F3 – she couldn't help but know about it, she'd already received a number of text messages from her saying Tsukasa had not let go of the topic and had been pestering her for information regarding her relationship with Akira. Now, she was wondering if Soujirou had come over to ask her the same things.

"Well, I've been busy", she shrugged. In truth, she'd only been busy when it came to him. Since her return, there had been times when she'd been bored out of her mind and she knew spending time with Soujirou would have enlivened her boredom. Yet she knew she could not fall back into her old ways, she wasn't sure she could stand being away from home to recover for that long again.

"Now why don't I believe you?" Soujirou continued. He'd been putting sugar in his coffee, and unbeknownst to him, he'd already put in five cups worth.

"You know, Yuki-chan... You've changed... You never used to be too busy to see me", he peered into her eyes. He let a hint of the hurt he was feeling color his tone.

"Gomen..." Yuki apologized, looking down into her mug. _Now what was she to do? An arrogant Soujirou she could handle. A boisterous Soujirou, no problem. But this?_ She never could stand seeing him hurt in any way, especially if she did the hurting. Her heart ached, and she rubbed her chest discreetly. _Surely it couldn't hurt to spend some time with him? After all, they were old friends... But... what about her? In the past years, she'd learned to be a little selfish. Can she afford to make him feel better despite knowing what it would do to her?_

She cleared her throat. Her heart gave a little leap as she said, "I'm not busy now. Do you want to go do something?"

Soujirou brightened up visibly. _Success!_ Yuki never could resist a sob story. Least of all, from him. "I know just what we can do." His eyes gleamed in anticipation. You could almost see him rubbing his palms together in glee.

*****

_LATER..._

"No, Jiro!"

"Yes, Yuki!"

"You can't!"

"Yes, I can!"

The F3, with Tsukushi, halted at the closed door of Soujirou's bedroom. They looked at each other. _What was going on in there?_ Yuki seemed frantic, and Soujirou sounded quite demented.

Tsukushi stepped back as the three men silently mouthed to each other, _one two three_... _KICK!_ The door broke on its hinges.

"WHAT THE-"

"What's going on?"

"What are you two doing?"

"That's what I should ask you. You just broke my door, Rui!"

"I didn't do it. Akira did."

"Yuki, are you okay?" Tsukushi rushed in to her friend amid the chaos. Yuki looked at her in confusion. "I'm fine, Tsukushi-chan."

"You don't have to be brave. You can tell me if you're hurt."

"Hurt? Why would I be hurt? We're only playing Mario Kart on the computer."

Everyone turned to face the two.

"What? Why? What did you think we were doing?" Yuki laughed. "You couldn't possibly have thought we were - . That's just too funny for words."

Soujirou laughed a little. They all watched as Yuki continued to laugh almost in hysteria at the thought.

"Hrm, Yuki... Yuki... You can stop laughing now. Everybody gets it." Soujirou said in annoyance. All of a sudden, he didn't feel like laughing. _What was so wrong with that thought?_ _What was so wrong __with HIM?_

Everybody became silent as Yuki's laughter died away.

"Wow, Yuki... I would have thought being with Soujirou would make you swoon in ecstasy, not die from laughter", commented a quiet Rui.

The statement sobered Yuki up and she looked at the F4's most discerning member in the eye.

"That was a long time ago, Rui-kun. Some things change." She quietly walked over to the couch and picked up her bag.

"Anyway, I have to get going now. I promised my parents I would join them for dinner. See you around, everyone!" With a general wave of farewell, she turned and left.

She paused at the door. "Thank you for spending the day with me, Soujirou. We're all square now."

Yuki walked out with mixed feelings - grateful for the interruption and for Rui's truthful statement. If they hadn't come, who knows how long she'd have stayed. If that had happened, sooner or later, she would have found herself under Jiro's spell yet again. She shook her head to rid her thoughts of how fun the day with Jiro had been. She had almost forgotten how it was to just be with him, without letting any other issues and feelings cloud the moment.

_Stop, Yuki. There you go again... He's not for you. I thought you'd realized that. _

"Yuki-chan! Want a ride?" Akira ran to catch up with her.

"That would be great, if you're sure it's not too much trouble", Yuki smiled at him.

"No problem. I was going home to spend some time with my sisters too", he smiled back. He gently led her to the car with his hand behind her back.

As Soujirou watched with resentment from the window.

*****


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_**Fifteen Years Ago...**_

"What are you thinking about?" Yuki asked her childhood friend curiously. Soujirou had an absent expression in his face.

"Nothing", he answered innocently. Yuki shrugged and turned back to the tea set she and Soujirou had been playing with. A moment later though, and Soujirou got that preoccupied expression again.

"What is it? You better tell me." Yuki threatened, not wanting to be left out.

"Do you ever think about boys, Yuki-chan?"

"Boys??? No way! Yuck!" Yuki exclaimed in disgust, sticking out her tongue for good measure. "Why? Have you been thinking about boys?"

"Huh? Of course not! Now that's disgusting!" Soujirou shouted in horror. A few minutes later, he admitted, "I've been thinking about girls a lot."

"Why?"

"Just because..."

"Why?"

"I don't know..." And after a moment, "They're fascinating." Soujirou turned back to playing and practicing tea ceremony, while his playmate mulled over his answer in her head.

"Do you think, I'm fascinating?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"You, little girl, are a silly question." He ruffled her head and gave her a knuckle sandwich, as she struggled to free herself in annoyance. He had not answered her question.

_**Ten Years Ago...**_

"Who is that girl, Jiro-kun?" Yuki asked as she joined Soujirou at the Nishikado mansion's gazebo.

"A friend", Soujirou explained without expression.

Yuki thought over his answer and said, "Do you like her?"

"What makes you say that, Little One?"

Yuki pursed her lips and told him in annoyance, "I wasn't born yesterday, Jiro. She had her hands all over you. It was beyond disgusting."

"Aww, Yuki-chan, don't be like that. It's just for fun, that's all. She knows the rules."

"What if she falls in love with you? Will she still know the rules then?" Yuki had her hands on her hips. Soujirou could not answer her statement. "I know you and Akira think you're some kind of babe magnets, but you should be careful. You don't want to hurt anyone, do you?"

"What about me, Yuki-chan? Aren't you worried I'll get hurt?" Soujirou teased after a pause. "You're gonna hurt my feelings if you don't stop this."

"Sometimes, Jiro, for all you're so much smarter than me, you don't know that the only person who can ever hurt you is yourself", she said solemnly. Without waiting for an answer, she left him, strangely depressed at the conversation that had taken place.

_**Five Years Ago...**_

"Hello? Who is this?" Yuki asked groggily. She looked at the clock by her bedside table, it was just a little past midnight.

"Jiro?" she was slowly starting to wake up. "Are you okay?"

She listened intently at his answer. "Okay I'll be there."

*****

"Jiro! Come on... It's time to go to bed. You've been drinking too much already." Yuki tried to push up a drunk Soujirou and force him to stand.

"Aw, Yuki... Don't be such a spoilsport... Come... Sit... Have a drink with me." He was slurring his words badly.

Yuki just shook her head and continued trying to push him up on to his feet.

"What happened to you, Jiro? When I left you earlier you were still okay... Where are your friends?"

"They went home. We couldn't do anything anymore... We can't find her. It's useless to try." Soujirou said tiredly.

Yuki sat down on the chair beside his and looked at him... Poor Jiro. She loved him. She always have, always will. But there was nothing she could do except be there when he needed her.

When he fell in love with Sarah, she'd felt a needle strike deep in her heart. But because of her love, she'd learned to stay by the sidelines and accept her place in his life.

"Did you tell her you loved her?" she asked him quietly.

"I didn't have to... She knew how I felt."

"Did she?"

Soujirou looked at Yuki with bleary eyes. He never thought he needed the words to let her know how he felt. None of the other girls he knew ever needed them. It was enough that he spent money on expensive gifts. That he took them all around the city and showed them off in his arm. It didn't even matter that he could show them a good time in bed. To them, that was just a bonus.

_Oh God, if I could just turn back time... If I could just go back and do things all over again I would. I'd tell her how I felt... I'd tell her how much she means to me. Even if she doesn't feel the same way..._

"Do you think she loved me?"

"Yes." _Who wouldn't?_ Yuki thought achingly.

It was after the episode with Sarah that Soujirou changed. He dated women with abandon more than ever. He refused to take any of them seriously – always afraid that they would leave him, just like _she_ did. Of course we all know that it was during this period that Yuki had kept on searching for that one last message Sarah had tried in vain to show him – hoping against hope, that maybe, just maybe, once he finds the answer to his last soul-searching question, he would be able to move on. And go back to being the perfectly flawed Soujirou she had always loved.

While Yuki watched Soujirou break down in tears over Sarah's touching message, her heart broke for him as well as for herself. As he cried and sank to his knees on the rooftop floor, she cried along with him. Regret over lost opportunities rose up and overwhelmed her.

On the walk home, Soujirou was strangely silent. The mood was strangely uneasy between them. Yuki did not know if she had managed to do her duty as his "friend" by showing him that message. She hoped that he would learn a thing or two about what had happened. She herself had learned a lot – That Life is fleeting, you have to give it all that you've got to give for moments can pass you by, and once they do, they'll be lost to you forever.

They reached her house. And Soujirou finally spoke up.

"Thank you, Yuki-chan", he said, taking both of her hands in his. "Thank you for giving me this gift. I learned a lot... This experience has changed me irrevocably. You've always been there for me when I need you, I don't know how I am ever going to thank you. But I'll find a way to."

Yuki just smiled and squeezed his hands in acknowledgment at his words. Her heart was aching though, and she turned away so he could not see her tears. The only thing she wanted from him - the only gift she would accept, is the one thing that he had given another.

His love.

*****


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Did you ever tell him why you didn't come back?" Akira broke the silence as he slowly maneuvered his car out of the Nishikado mansion parking lot.

"No... It's nothing to do with him." Yuki said with fists clenched on her lap.

"It has everything to do with him."

"How? He never knew the way I felt."

"He would not be happy that you chose to stay away because of him."

"Well, it's not his concern anymore. I've accomplished what I set out to do when I left."

"Have you really?" Akira took his eyes off the road to look at her.

"Yes. Yes I have." She answered quickly.

"In that case, you know I've always cared for you... If you are really over him, maybe we can start going out again", he proposed.

Yuki was stunned by his request. She and Akira had broken off their relationship mutually and amicably half a year or so ago. She had thought then that they were better off as friends. It had been a mistake for them to start dating in the first place. She owed him too much, and that debt of gratitude was one of the reasons she couldn't say no to him.

"Akira-kun.. I – I - ..."

"See? You're not over him. If you are, you wouldn't find it hard to answer my question", he told her pointedly. "The question is, what would you do if you find out he feels the same way about you?"

"He – he couldn't. He doesn't... He sees me as a little kid."

Akira shook his head to still her words. "Things change Yuki-chan... You've changed... Maybe this is a side of you he needed to see. Maybe the two of you had to grow without each other before you could see the other person in this light." He paused for a moment and said, "Think about it."

Yuki nodded just as Akira stopped the car in front of her parents' house. She stepped out and stopped when he called her name.

"You know, Yuki-chan. I really like the Yuki you've become." He grinned winningly at her and roared off as she closed the door.

*****

The car sped off and revealed a glowering Soujirou.

"What does that jerk really mean to you, anyway?" He rushed over to confront her.

"What??? What are you talking about?" Yuki asked with a quizzical expression. "What are you doing here? How did you get here so fast anyway?"

"I followed you." Soujirou glumly put his hands in his pockets. "You haven't answered my question."

"What is there to answer?" She turned away to open the gate.

Soujirou grabbed hold of her arm and took it off when she gave him one long deadly glare.

"Look, Akira and my relationship has nothing to do with you", Yuki told him. A_lthough it began and ended because of you_.

"I'm just worried that's all", Soujirou said defensively. "He's been around the block more than a few times. You might get hurt."

Yuki gave a short laugh. "I think you are the last person who should even think about that.... Besides, what brought this on? You've never cared about my love life before. In fact, in all the years we've known each other, we've only ever talked about YOUR love life."

"Yeah, well... Things change. I've realized the error of my ways. It's not right that you're the one who's always looking after me."

"Don't bother, Jiro. I can look after myself." She said with finality. _He came here to talk to her about this? He has really lost his mind._

"Is this all because I really have to go in now." Yuki turned away from him again.

"No, Yuki. Wait."

She turned back toward him with a sigh. _What is it this time, Jiro? Let me go before I let you break my heart again._

"Do you love him?" He asked hesitantly.

"Not that it's any of your business but yes, I do." Soujirou's face wiped clean of expression at her words. _He didn't know what to feel. He just felt dead all of a sudden._

_*****_

_**How did you like this chapter? R&R please!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HYD or its characters only this story.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"I love him, but I'm not _in_ love with him", Yuki finished.

Soujirou looked up at her words and stared at her intently. A second passed and Yuki started to feel uncomfortable. It was as if he was trying to see deep into her soul. She struggled to hold herself together – she was afraid of letting him see inside her. She felt that she had already let him see far too much.

"Okay. Thanks for being honest with me." Soujirou took a step back from her.

_That's it? That's all he needed to know?_ Yuki thought with disappointment. She had hoped that from his experience with Sarah, he would learn to be transparent with his thoughts and feelings. To say what he means – straight out. With no games... But maybe she was expecting too much.

"That's not all." Soujirou spoke out. Yuki looked up with a start. Had she spoken aloud?

"It took me four years to figure it out." He took both her hands in his. "You mean a lot to me, Yuki-chan... I think I have feelings for you... Would you like to go out with me?"

Yuki's breath caught in her throat. This was the embodiment of all her romantic dreams. _What should she say? _

*****

_What would Yuki say? So far, both Soujirou and Akira have declared themselves to her. Who would she choose?_

_**A/N: **_

_**Cactus - Soujirou and Yuki knew each other when they were kids and Yuki's dad worked for Soujirou's. They've always belong to separate schools, and aside from their friendship, Yuki is best friends with Tsukushi, and Soujirou with the F4. As they grew, they lost touch. Yet, fate had decreed that they meet again when Tsukushi entered Eitoku and told her of the F4's bullying. Yuki did not intervene (knowing Tsukushi, would she have let Yuki?). And it was only during Tsukasa's ardent pursuit of Tsukushi that Yuki crossed paths with the F4 once again. Hope this clears it up :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry for the kinda long hiatus... Been caught up in reality lately. First there was Halloween and now Christmas is coming up :)_

*********

**Chapter Ten**

"_Would you like to go out with me?" _

"Why?" Yuki asked bluntly. Inwardly, she cringed, already berating herself for even asking. His answer could only give her more heartbreak.

"Why?" Of all the things she could possibly ask, this came as a shock to him. To his knowledge, no one had ever questioned his intentions before. But then, they were all women who knew the score.

They weren't Yuki.

"Well, like I said, I like you... Uhmmm, I did say that right?" He looked up at her quickly, and down without looking at her expression more closely. "Should there be more to it than that?" Soujirou asked in perplexity. The suave man we all knew was gone – driven away by Yuki's direct questioning of his intentions.

"We've known each other for years, Soujirou. Don't tell me it took you this long to realize you wanted to ask me out?" Yuki told him with a trace of bitterness.

"Well, of – of course not", Soujirou stammered. "I've always known you were attractive."

"Really? Always? Even when you ran away from me during the book signing? Even when I was chasing after you so desperately I was practically throwing myself at you?" She continued, her voice starting to rise.

Soujirou was started to get irritated as his defenses rose.

"Maybe not then. But I've changed. Is it so wrong to want to go out with you now?"

Yuki snorted a bit inelegantly. "It would be a mistake for us to go out with each other now. There was a time I would have been more than happy to do so, but things have changed for me. I want you to see me for who I am. You're only asking me out because I dress differently now. If I'd remained the same Yuki on the outside, you wouldn't give me the time of day." She took a couple of steps toward him in challenge breathing heatedly.

Soujirou did not back down as she had intended to. He stood his ground and met her look with his gaze smoldering. That night, Yuki realized she knew the exact moment when he'd decided to do what he did.

His eyes changed and became fierce and heated. In the next second, he had grabbed her by the upper arms and given her a scorching kiss.

In the past, he had always been careful to keep her at a safe distance – their touches always respectful, and always initiated on his terms.

In the past, Yuki wouldn't have responded the way she did. Given the way she was raised, she might have been scared off by his actions; but now, after her stay in the US, she responded differently.

Their lips met ardently. Yet for all the urgency pent up in it, the kiss was very tender. After the initial hardness, their lips melted and grew soft. Soujirou did not have to coax Yuki's mouth, it opened on its own, its wetness tasted pure and perfectly innocent to Soujirou and he deepened the kiss, gathering her closer to him. Their tongues came out and met. Soujirou felt he could not get enough of Yuki, he opened his mouth even more hungrily.

Yuki tore her mouth reluctantly from his and breathed, "Jiro, this is not the time or place. My parents could come out any moment."

It took a couple of seconds for her words to penetrate Soujirou's thoughts. His body had responded and had come alive with their kiss. He took a deep, shuddering breath and struggled to control himself. She was right. "You're right... Can we just take a couple of minutes for me to catch my breath and make myself presentable?"

Yuki tilted her head sideways in an expression of confusion. Soujirou jerked his head downward a little bit and looked at her pointedly. Yuki's eyes widened and softened. She had a wicked expression on her face. Soujirou's own eyes widened in response and instead of cooling him, her expression only made him want her more. This Yuki was an unknown entity. She tantalized him in a way none of his old girlfriends ever had. He had to tread carefully to stay on top. She was far trickier than she seemed.

"Sure, Jiro-kun... Anything you say..." she crooned, leaning backward against the fence that surrounded their house. She modestly put her hands behind her and brought her knee up, leaning her foot on the wall as well.

It was a beguiling pose, and Soujirou couldn't resist. He leaned over to give her another hot kiss when...

"Yuki-chan, is that Soujirou-kun with you? It's starting to get cold out here. Why don't you both come inside where it's warm? Dinner's almost ready." Yuki's father's voice reached them from the other side of the metal fence.

Soujirou jerked back in alarm and his feet skidded on the pavement beneath him. He almost fell over but righted himself just in time. He only hoped to God Yuki's father would keep his eyes on his face. The surprise had taken the edge off his arousal, but not by much.

"Thank you very much, Sir, but it's time I went home for dinner as well."

"Okay. You drive carefully. Come, Yuki." Yuki's father turned back toward the front door.

"Coming, Otousan." Yuki turned as well to follow her dad. A second after her murmured goodbye, Soujirou called out as he realized something.

"You little minx – you pressed the doorbell, didn't you?" His eyes were alight with humor. The smile she turned on him before she closed the door was answer enough.

This wasn't over. Not by a long shot. His eyes reflected his thoughts and he mentally rubbed his hands in anticipation.

*****

_Hope you like this chapter... My fingers are crossed and hopefully my inspiration will stay this time ;) Feedback and constructive criticism are more than welcome! _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The young woman gathered her knees closer to her chest as a defense against the cold coming from the winds of the sea... She had much to think about... The past month and a half had been such a whirlwind, she had to catch her breath and sort out her confused thoughts.

When Soujirou declared that the game was on, she hadn't expected – _all that_... For the past month and a half, she'd been wooed, courted, cajoled, tantalized, and whatever other adjective you could think of. Now she knew what his past women must have felt like. _Blown away_. The sheer force of his charm – the way he turned those devastating eyes on hers, the way he looked when he was listening to something she said – as if she was the only person in the world and he was engraving her words in stone... the way he would oh so gently place his hand on her back to usher her places – it was enough to make every woman forget about herself.

Almost.

Yuki was here because she knew she wasn't every woman... She was here because she wanted to remind herself that this was the Soujirou she detested. She didn't want the carefully orchestrated seduction routine. She didn't want any of the gifts or sappy love letters... She didn't want to be wined and dined...

She sighed and buried her face in her knees. She wanted the real Soujirou... But she was confused... She wasn't sure if she knew who the real Soujirou was anymore – they'd been apart for four years, and whenever Tsukushi or Akira started to mention him, she'd stop them. Little wonder she was so confused now.

When she was growing up, Soujirou had been the embodiment of all her romantic dreams. He was her fairy tale prince... Not so much because he was like all the Prince Charmings in books who saved all those damsels in distress, but because she felt she could save him as well.

Now this. All the attention he was showering on her was turning her head. She knew she could fall in love with him again if she just let herself... No... she should be honest with herself at least... She was here because she was terrified she may already have fallen. Again.

Yuki kicked out her legs and let out a little unladylike grunt. _Ugh!_ _How did this happen?_ She had told herself she was over him. She had made a new life for herself. She was such a fool... Was she forever destined to fall for a man who is all wrong for her?

Yuki was in despair...

She was terrified..

That she was going to gamble all her emotions on Soujirou again, when she wasn't sure if he could do the same with her.

She was terrified..

That last time she was still able to gather her strength to move away from him but that this time, there might not be enough of her to salvage. Even her pride.

And lastly, she was terrified that he was just doing this because she had kept herself away from him. That to him, she was a challenge because she was unattainable. But that the moment she caved, he would make up some excuse and run.

Yuki wasn't sure if coming here was the right thing to do now. All she was doing was succeeding in scaring herself even more. She needed a voice of reason... She needed...

"Yuki-chan? Is that you?" A voice called out into the darkness.

Yuki's head whirled.

"Akira-kun?" She squinted her eyes against the brightness of the light he was holding. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? I could ask you the same thing..." he said wryly.

"I asked you first", Yuki said childishly. She bit her lip, _what should she say to Akira?_

Akira's eyes smiled. He knew exactly what she was up to, but he wasn't going to call her in on it. He can wait. "Looking for you", he answered smoothly, joining her on the sand.

"Why?" she cried with alarm. "Does anybody else know I'm here?" she asked. What she really meant to say was – _Does Soujirou know I'm here?_

"No."

Yuki let out a little sigh of relief. She didn't want to see Jiro until she got her feelings and misgivings under control. She wanted to lead with her head this time. Not her heart.

"He went to Spain with his father. He'll be gone for two weeks or more... I imagine you would have gotten twenty text messages from him by now, if you hid out here before he left."

Yuki felt a little guilty. She took her phone out of her pocket. She'd turned it off when she'd decided to take a little breather. As Akira had predicted, there were around 15 or so messages. Almost all were from Soujirou, with 3 from Tsukushi.

The first few messages from Soujirou were all the same, "Where are you, Yuki-chan? I'm about to leave for Spain. Will you miss me?"

When she had not replied, the tone of his messages changed. "Yuki! Where are you? You're worrying me! Answer the phone please!"

And then, "Damn it, woman! Answer the phone! I'm almost out of my mind with worry..."

And the last message read, "I guess you don't want to talk... Dream of me while I'm gone... I'll be dreaming of you..."

Yuki felt a guilty tug in her heart. She immediately texted a reply telling him not to worry – and made up some excuse about not answering the phone.

"So... is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Hmmm, me? No... what makes you think that?" Yuki looked up from her cellphone with a start.

"Well.. you're here... You forget, I've gotten to know you fairly well for the last four years... When you disappeared, I figured you'd find somewhere to go to be alone... Far enough away to think, but not far enough to worry anybody... So..." Akira gestured toward the sand before them.

"Okay, you caught me", Yuki smiled sheepishly at him. Akira looked out into the waters and just waited for her to start. Yuki was determined to wait him out, but she was so desperate to talk to him about the things she'd been thinking about that she gave in.

"What do you think Soujirou's been doing??? What's the meaning of everything he'd been doing to me this past month! Is he trying to drive me crazy? Because he's succeeding! I don't know what he means by all this! What does he want? Whatever it is, I can't give it to him because he'll just hurt me like he did before and I can't let him do that to me again. And he seems different, he's never done this to me before, I don't know what I'm going to do, but if he does the same thing with all his women, I don't think I can bear it! He gives me things things and more things! If he gives me anymore, I think I'll scream!!!"

_Hrmmm_, Akira cleared his throat. "You_ are_ screaming..." he pointed out gently. "Do you want to know my honest opinion or do you just want me to tell you the things that you want to hear?" He turned to look directly into her eyes.

"The truth, of course!" Yuki declared quickly.

"The truth is.. I've never seen Soujirou act this way around any of his conquests... In the past, he wouldn't take the time to buy any of them any gifts... He'd treat them out to dinner and give them flowers of course, but he would never have taken the time to pick out something for them... Whenever one of them would make noises about wanting something, he'd just give them cash and tell them to buy themselves whatever they wanted..." Akira murmured thoughtfully.

Yuki looked stunned at this... _Could it be true? Why would Akira lie? _She made a little sound at the back of her throat.

Akira turned sideways to look intently into her eyes, making sure she understood exactly what he was saying.

"Are you ready to hear more?"

*****

_What else does Akira have to say? What will he reveal? Why hasn't he said anything before now? Watch out for the next chappie! Comments and feedback are welcome :) Hope you liked this chapter!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay, okay I have been sorely remiss in not finishing this story – so many things have just happened in my life for the last year, and both good or bad have brought me down and up and down and up in a never ceasing cycle._

_Though I've also mulled it over in my head how to end this story. For those who have waited with me for more than a year to find out the end, let's see what happens :)_

**Chapter 12**

_Four years ago..._

"What do you mean, _'she's gone?'_" Soujirou shouted, clutching Rui's shirt in anger.

"That's what I mean – she's gone. She left to study in America. Didn't she tell you?" Rui explained. He might as well have been talking to the wind for Soujirou had ran off to the street where his car was parked.

She couldn't possibly leave... Soujirou thought to himself. She couldn't have... After she'd shown him Sarah's message, they'd parted – but on good terms. Or so he thought. Rapidly his mind started going over the events of yesterday. He vaguely remembered thanking her – or did he?

"Damn!" He said out loud. He couldn't remember. It had been such an emotionally trying day... All he could remember with any certainty was a feeling of pain – but with it, that of a huge release as well. After leaving Yuki, he'd felt so exhausted he'd had to go back home to his bed where he'd spent the rest of the day. The first thing he thought about when waking this morning was talking to her.

He'd been so excited. He wanted to change. He wanted a new beginning.

And now this.

He'd never expected this. Of all the new lives he's imagined himself to lead, he never thought _she_ would be absent from it.

Soujirou was panicked. The one constant in his life was Yuki... Ever since he'd met her, she'd been by his side. Always.

When did she plan this? He thought frantically... The usually unflappable Soujirou wasn't in any evidence. He quickly put his car in gear and drove recklessly away.

_Present..._

"That night, Rui and Tsukasa told me they just played poker all night... Soujirou didn't say anything, and he never told anyone what he felt. If he had not asked that one desperate question to Rui, we would never have known what his state of mind REALLY was.." Akira's voice faded away. "So you see, Yuki-chan, YOU were already important to him. Even then. Perhaps, ESPECIALLY then."

Yuki was silent at first, "Do they know that you were the one who helped me?" She looked at Akira, who was staring at the still dark water beyond the beach.

"No."

"Why not?"

"In the beginning, I told myself it didn't matter. That they didn't have to know. Out of everyone who could help you, you talked to me. You approached me. True, I could have told them where you were, but what was the point? I knew you wouldn't go back anyway. Not then."

"And later?"

"Later, I saw just how much you've changed and I began seeing you in a whole new light. It was selfish of me but I enjoyed knowing that I was the only one (other than Tsukushi), who knew you from before. No matter how it sounds, I was proud of you. You made a new beginning. But you can't completely move on without looking back at the past that shaped you. The question now is, are you strong enough to face it? To face him?"

Yuki turned troubled eyes at Akira. "I don't know, Akira-kun... I thought I could, but seeing him again has brought all my vulnerability to the surface. He was all I ever wanted, and now that he's here, I don't know if it will all turn out too good to be true."

"I never asked you this but I hope you'll indulge me by answering my question now... You saw how he reacted when he saw Sarah's message. That should have been proof enough to you that something inside of him had changed. Why did you leave then?"

"When I saw him crying – something I had never seen him do... When I saw him cry, and I knew that this was over Sarah, I realized that he was capable of loving more than superficially. It awed me and it terrified me as well. I already loved the old Soujirou so much to the point that I felt I was sacrificing who I was for him. We both know so many things that he used to do were abhorrent to me. Yet I put up with it because it was Soujirou doing it. I loved him inspite of it. Of all of it. I loved him so much that I scared myself. I saw that he did learn what love meant. I knew he would change because of it, I just couldn't bear being there with him anymore... Does it make any sense if I tell you that I loved him but at that very moment, I was so tired of loving him? I realized that if I stayed, I will always put myself and my feelings second. That, never learning how much I was capable of doing and feeling on my own, I will always measure myself against my feelings for him, and I will NEVER find the strength to show him how I felt."

"And now? Are you still scared? Or maybe the better question is, do you love him?"

Akira looked into the confusion in Yuki's eyes. And he watched the light dawn in them.

"Yes. Yes I do. I always have."

He put his nose in front of hers and gave her a little eskimo kiss. He cupped her face in his hands and said, "Then what are you waiting for?"

A second later, he continued to stare at the figure in swirling skirts who left the beach in a hurry.

"Goodbye, Yuki, my love." He whispered softly.

_Is this the happily ever after for Yuki and Soujirou we've been waiting for? :)_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_One year later..._

Yuki opened her eyes drowsily and stretched her arm to shut off the alarm ringing by her bed. She told herself to sleep for five more minutes as she hadn't gone to bed until dawn started breaking through the windows.

Thirty minutes after, she bounded out of bed, looked at the clock, and almost fell off the bed in her rush to get ready. She was going to be late AGAIN, and it was going to be the most important shoot of her career.

An hour after she got up, Yuki was cursing as she struggled to fix her camera bags and book bag while rushing to the subway. She was too busy checking that she had everything she needed that she bumped against someone - hard enough for her to see stars for a couple of seconds. The force of the collision knocked her beret into her eyes and her butt onto the hard stone floor. Gathering her wits about her, she struggled to sit up, pushing the hat back to its perch at the top of her head.

"I'm sooo sorry, I didn't know someone was there. And I turned." The man she hit helped her pick up the different debris of her stuff she'd scattered around her.

"No apology necessary. I was in a rush. I'm really sorry for crashing into you." She picked up the last pad and pen and looked up.

Yuki caught her breath and her eyes widened in disbelief. As had happened a second time in her life, Destiny had decided to take a hand with her .

_Fast forward to the present... Again..._

Yuki was lying down on her side, looking at the man sleeping on the bed beside her. She, in her stubbornness, almost repeated the same big mistake she had made once before.

"Are you looking at me while I'm sleeping again?" a voice, low with sleep, asked.

Yuki grinned sheepishly as he opened one eye to look at her. "What are you thinking about so seriously at this time of the morning?" He made a little sound to clear his throat. "I guess I just have to chase those thoughts away", and giving a growl, he pounced on top of her.

Yuki gave a mock squeal and said, "Uncle! Uncle!" He held her hands on top of her head. Her voice turned serious when she said, "I couldn't stop myself from thinking of the past. And I am just so happy. I never would have thought I'd feel as happy as I do at this moment."

She remembered going back to New York two years back. "I was stubborn. So stubborn, I almost lost you. If fate hadn't interceded when She did, I think I would still be alone. Still wanting to change. Still missing you. I really believed I needed some more growing up to do. That the four years I had been away weren't enough because I made the trip for someone else. I only thought I'd grown up, but I hadn't changed. Not really..."

He turned serious in response to her tone and murmured. "I'm glad She took a hand at that moment. I had given up all hope of finding you again. I thought there was something wrong with me. That maybe I was meant to be alone always. To pay for my sins"

Yuki looked at her husband's beloved face and though t that though they were married now, she could still see some remnant of the sadness brought about by what she had done to him. For the years they will share together in the future, she vowed to do everything in her power to remove that look from his eyes. And never see it again.

She moved his hair away from his face with her hand. "For so long, I thought you needed to see me. To see how grown up I had become. Little did I know it was me I needed to see."

"I've always seen you, Yuki. Right there beside me, and now here in my arms, where you belong. And I am never letting you go."

And her husband, Nishikado Soujirou, gave her a tender kiss on the lips, and the couple took the blanket and covered themselves as they rolled on the bed.

**The End.**

_Hope you all liked the ending... For a moment there, I thought Yuki was going to end up with Akira-kun hehe :) Maybe next time! Thank you for all the support! See you!_


End file.
